tahfandomcom-20200213-history
21A
Earth 21A is the home of DeadTime that currently resides in Earth 1A, DeadTime is not in 21A because of a Light warp and multi dimensional rift that transported him to Earth 1A. DeadTime refuses to go back to Earth 21A due to the nature of the universe. Attributes of 21A Earth 21A is different to 1A because: # The British empire never disbanded # Humanity is a intergalactic super nation # Humanity has no form of religion # Soldiers like DeadTime are in fact common and used as cannon fodder. Also to add to this the universe has the strange ability to resist reality benders (as seen in DeadTime season 2) and the fact that DeadTime has said the the flow of time is much stronger in 21A and in 1A is weaker allowing him easier control over time. Threats and allies within 21A In 21A (universe as a whole) the biggest threat is the parasites, a species that can adapt to everything (including magic, time) if it is able to contain a user of the ability. the allies of 21A are the Human empires (21 in total) that all are united to fight against alien threats and the parasites, they have technology that is so advance it seems to be magic or alchemy. Technology of Humanity * Able to create and move to different time lines * hand held black holes used as weapons * micro universes used as fuel sources. * able to bend reality using technology (the only way to bend reality) * a army of non-augmented soldiers who use time as a weapon. * Super solders that make DeadTime seem like a weak Human child. * Has created simulations within simulations that are lifelike. * Universes within universes (explains other games) which mankind enters dailiy. * Has destroyed the Entities of creations to have complete control over them. Humanity has FTL, instant teleportation, Ai and what is expected of a inter galactic empire. Why? 21A is on purpose meant to be Overpowered, over the top for a couple of reasons: # To be used as a tool for characters (anyone) to have a threat against, as 21A is so powerful anything can be from there and used as a incredibly destructive weapon, in essence if one is stuck on ideas take one from 21A. # It is to encourage creativity and originality, because if you make a god like ultra unkillable character a weak soldier from 21A could take it down easily due to the advancements in technology and warfare and that isn't fun or good of story telling however a weak character who has nothing special other than traps who stops the 21A soldier from coming in is good and makes the character unique. # To show the strength of characters, it is cool to see your favourite character take out a entire army of human soldiers but that pales in comparison to a army of light speed cyborg assassin platoon, 21A is tool to be used to emphasise the strength and ability of a character. # A deus ex machina, if something like a entity goes on a mad one than simply choose from a relic from the universe or use 21A tech to stop it. 21A is a TOOL to be used to show a character's strengths and weakness, yes 21A tech and soldiers can be defeated but that means nothing to it as it is so advance that even if DeadTime, Crimson all of the kings, Blaze runner, Bone Smasher, Morph, Richard and the Entities joined forces they wouldent survive past police tech, because 21A is not the main focus nor is it the main tool it can be used to build up moments. Time locked DeadTime left 21A, he had no control over the matter, but when he came back he found humanity losing and the parasites were able to create portals to different universes and dimensions so to protect his home and the rest of the Multiverse he time locked the universe (only 21A). Because the universe is Time locked that means a eternity for the universe is happening every second, the universe does not move, it is stuck in the time it was locked unable to move. No one can break the lock other than a DeadTime and who ever enters the universe will turn to dust